A Change of Kimono
by koharu-pyon
Summary: Rin needs a new kimono and the simple act of changing clothes leads to a change in perspective. One-shot. Slight Rin x Sesshoumaru


A Change of Kimono:

* * *

It seemed like forever, and yet like hardly a day had passed since she had decided to throw away her ties to humanity and follow her savior, lord Sesshoumaru. But Rin knew time was passing. Sesshoumaru remained the same cool, powerful, and hauntingly beautiful demon who had saved her years ago. Rin however was growing older. Master Jaken had bluntly told her she would grow old and die long before Sesshoumaru settled down as master of a great kingdom. He would live hundreds of years but she could only expect to live maybe half of one hundred.

"Rin, you had better not take forever. Lord Sesshoumaru is not in the habit of waiting on mere human girls…." Jaken croaked authoritatively from near by.

"Yes, master Jaken." She replied automatically. Forever….if only I had forever. No, Lord Sesshoumaru is not going to have to wait for me my life will pass like that of an insect compared to him. Rin sighed sinking a little deeper into the steaming waters of the hot springs. She glanced down at the water and at her reflection staring back. Her face was a pale oval no longer round and childish. Her brown eyes stared back up at her still wide and curious. A strand of hair floated in the water and she carefully tucked it into the mass atop her head. She had once tried to use Lord Sesshoumaru's sword to cut her hair but he had been displeased. Not wishing to anger him, she gave up and let it grow as long as it wished. Now it almost rivaled her lord's in length but she knew it was nowhere near as beautiful as his lustrous silver tresses.

Her lord, his beauty was changeless but recently he seemed more distant. Sesshoumaru still allowed her to follow him but gradually things between them changed. She remembered a time when all of them would sit in the hot springs together. Well, not Master Jaken, he hated the hot water and said it burned his sensitive skin. Sesshoumaru and Rin would go in and Rin would spend most of the time attempting to splash Jaken. A giggle escaped her involuntarily at the memory of Jaken's face when hit with the water. He would scold her; and plead with his lord to tame the wild human when his scolding failed. Sesshoumaru never interfered. Rin thought she caught a glimpse of a slightly amused expression on the occasions she managed to hit Jaken.

"Rin, you lazy girl, get back here so our lord can enter the springs or I will use the staff of heads on you…" Jaken harped at her again. Rin smiled. He could always just come in with me like he used to, she thought. Somehow instead of happiness at the idea of her lord's presence; imagining him barely clothed in the hot spring made her face grow hot and her body tingle. Maybe I have been in the water too long. Rin collected her thoughts and was about to stand when Jaken burst through the bushes near by. "Girl, answer me when I speak to you and obey." The little toad like demon snapped. Rin let out a little yelp of surprise and sent a barrage of water Jaken's direction.

Screeching and howling Jaken ran back the way he came. Rin quickly jumped out of the water and reached for her kimono. She wrapped the yellow and orange robe around her body and tugged fruitlessly on the hem. She was indeed changing; whether she wanted to admit it or not. Her kimono was uncomfortably small. It now brushed mid-thigh and was getting tight around her chest. She smoothed the dress as best she could and looked up to see her lord standing before her. Her cheeks burned and she quickly averted her gaze.

"Your kimono is too small. You will need to find a new one." He said in his usual off hand manner. Rin looked up at him, lost in his beauty. He already had his armor off and his loosened gi gaped open in the center revealing the smooth pale skin of his lean muscular chest. Rin swallowed hard. What was this she felt?

"Ye…yes, my lord I will find one right away." Without daring to look into his golden eyes she darted back to the campfire. Jaken gave her a melting glare as he squeezed water from his sleeve. "Hmmph, this Jaken will not help you find new clothes. Do it yourself silly human."

She wrinkled her nose at him. Like she needed his help, she could do it on her own. "I will go then Master Jaken." With that Rin headed off toward the town not far from the hot springs. It was dusk a prime time for use of the hot springs but villagers sensed her master's strong demonic aura and wisely stayed well away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The town was small. A few people walked the streets but most were indoors. Rin stalked along a back alley looking for a forgotten laundry item to snatch. Most houses had already brought in the day's laundry with the setting of the sun. "Drat this poor timing" Rin muttered. She turned a corner and her bad luck turned. On the small back porch of a neat wooden house sat a lovely kimono. Rin snuck in closer. The house was dark and the kimono lay folded by the door.

Rin waited silently for any movement inside. She could hear no one in the house. Quietly, she snuck onto the porch and reached out her hand. Cool creamy silk greeted her eager fingers. Oh, the deliciousness of having this wrapped around my body. Her fingers delved in deeper. The material was a deep evening sky violet. She could just see a sprinkling of brilliant yellow and white flowers peaking out from one of the sleeves. Entranced she began pulling away the material to see more when a voice caused her to jump.

"Who are you?" rasped a voice near by. A wrinkled, bent old woman peered out from the doorway. Her eyes sized up Rin in her too small kimono and wild flowing hair, "Who are you, my child?" She asked again in a more kindly tone.

Rin was torn: take the kimono and run or just run; but before she could decide the old woman was beside her unfolding the kimono for her to see.

The old woman looked at the young girl. Dishevled hair and ill-fitting kimono she was a sight to be pitied.

"Won't you come in for some tea?" She asked gently. The girl was on edge and looked ready to flea.

"No, I can't my friends are waiting for me." She said looking off toward the forest.

"I am sure they can spare a few minutes. You came in to town for something, no? You don't want to leave without accomplishing you errand." The woman added. Rin blushed and looked at her feet. She was ashamed she had considered stealing this kind woman's kimono.

"I just finished making a pot of tea. Please come in and have some. Perhaps we can do something about your kimono." She looked at Rin's sad little kimono fraying at the hem and thin from use. Rin still hesitated. Why not, Lord Sesshoumaru would not care if she was gone for a while. He hardly paid her any mind. She nodded slowly and followed the woman inside.

The house was spacious but empty. It looked like the woman lived alone. A small fire burned in the kitchen and a teakettle sat steaming beside it. The woman hobbled over to a cabinet and produced a second teacup for Rin.

"Now drink this. Our town is rather well known for its pure delicious water. Drink up." She pushed the cup into Rin's hands. "It makes the skin beautiful and glowing. The young women of this region are renowned for their beauty." The woman chuckled to herself as she hobbled into the other room.

Rin looked around suspiciously. She sipped the tea. It was wonderful. How long had it been since she last had tea? Lord Sesshoumaru did not have a teakettle so water was all she had drunk these past few years. The warm drink was a welcome change and before she knew it the cup was empty.

"Help yourself to another cup dear." The woman said on re-entering.

"ah, yes….thank you." Rin murmered.

"Your friends must not take very good care of you. Allowing your clothes to get so careworn and hair all disheveled." She tsked as she hefted a small pile of items wrapped in paper.

"No, that's not true!" Rin protested hotly. "My lord is wonderful. He brought me back from the dead and always protects me from harm. He is strong and beautiful and…" Rin's voice faltered as she looked at the old ladies shocked expression. She had said too much.

"brought you back from the dead?" the woman repeated wide-eyed. "He must be something indeed." The old woman did not miss the girl's blush. "So do you and your lord travel with a large group?"

"Oh no, just my lord, his vassal, and myself. However, his vassel, Master Jaken, is not beautiful and sometimes he is annoying but he is also powerful." Rin added. Indeed, Master Jaken was not beautiful at all. But then how could anyone look beautiful when compared to Lord Sesshoumaru. I must look poorly too when beside him. She sighed.

"Ahh, a sigh of love. Oh, to be young again." The woman crooned resting a hand on her cheek.

"What?!?" Rin said shocked. Love? Was that this new feeling? No, no…not possible. It would be silly to love Lord Sesshoumaru. He was too great and powerful. He demanded respect and admiration. Her love was below him.

"Now, now…don't look so upset my dear. He may be a lord but you are a beautiful young woman hiding under all that wild hair." She set down her armful of packages. "Besides he must care for you if he saved you and takes you with him on his travels." She reasoned.

Rin stared into her tea. No, Lord Sesshoumaru did not bring her, she simply followed and he did not object. She was still uncertain why he had saved her in the first place. He always saves me but I never know why. He does not seem to like humans; that is what Master Jaken says. Master Jaken is always telling me he is surprised Lord Sesshoumaru has not thrown me away. He said I was an experiment. Is that all I am to my Lord?

"Here take a look at these." The old woman said gently unwrapping one of the paper packages. "These belonged to my daughter but she has since married and move away and no longer has use for these clothes and these colors are not suitable for an old woman like me."

She pulled out a swirled sky blue kimono covered with bright orange goldfish. The next was a deep purple with morning glories creeping up from the hem. Finally a white and kimono that faded to yellow with cheerful cherry blossoms swirling about the sleeves. Rin gasped. It reminded her of Lord Sesshoumaru's white and red kimono.

"It seems this one has caught your fancy," The woman stated holding the sakura kimono out towards Rin. "It would suit you nicely. A lively kimono for a lively girl."

Rin gingerly took the garment from her. It was soft and the inside was lined in a soft pink blush. It was beautiful. No matter how plain I am, this kimono will make me pretty.

"Go on. Try it on. You can change in the other room." The old woman was already wrapping up the other kimonos. "Take this obi, too." She added handing Rin a royal blue obi, the color of Lord Sesshoumaru's crescent moon. Rin could not help but smile.

Changed she walked back into the kitchen. The kimono felt good. Soft against her skin and no longer too tight and restrictive, she twirled and watched the blossoms on her sleeves dance.

"Beautiful!" The woman praised. "Now you will be able to capture your lord's heart." She added with a wink. Rin felt her face grow warm. Even in all this finery, I am nowhere close to my Lord in beauty. Besides, he would never allow a human to capture his heart.

"Now let's see if we can do something about that wild mane you call hair." She place Rin before her and pulled out a comb.

It was painful. Rin did not realize how many knots she had in her hair despite her efforts to tame it with her fingers. It hurt but Rin did not bat an eye. Her Lord would be disappointed if she whimpered at such a time. After much muttering the woman had smoothed every tangle and Rin's hair shone long and lustrous in the firelight. She looped it up and secured it with the comb.

"There you are. I think you should have the comb too. These old hands could not handle another unknotting of your hair should you allow it to grow so unruly again." Using Rin's shoulders she hoister herself up and totter away. "Where did I put that mirror?" she grumbled to herself.

"I can keep it?" Rin asked in shock. "I can keep this kimono and the comb?" Rin was dumbfounded.

"My dear, I have no use of them and you are in sore need of new clothes." She turned to Rin and smiled. "besides, look how beautiful you are in them. It is as if they were meant to be yours." She held a small mirror out towards Rin.

She gasped. The woman in the mirror was so different from the bedraggled girl who had come in. Her hair shone smooth and glossy, pulled back neatly with a few tendrils left to frame her face. The kimono clung gently to her body accentuating her new shape not stretching oddly around her immature curves.

"Thank you." Rin said. "Thank you so much. I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"You must capture his heart!" The woman proclaimed. "Now that I have cleaned you up your lord will not be able to miss your beauty. You must make him fall in love with you. Then I will be happy."

Rin faltered. This request was too much. Lord Sesshoumaru would never fall in love with a silly human girl no matter how lovely her clothes or how shiny her hair.

"No, don't doubt yourself!" The woman persisted. "No matter how great or how handsome, he is still a man. You can win his heart!"

No, he is a not a man but a demon, Rin corrected mentally. Imagine if I were to tell her that. Perhaps she would not be so cavalier. But I will not. She would take back these lovely gifts then. Besides I will let her hold on to her happiness and her dreams.

"Now it is getting late. Your Lord will be worried if you don't go soon." Clucking happily to herself, the old woman walked Rin back to the porch where they had first met. "I feel young again just thinking about it. First love! You have done this old woman a world of good. Go now and conquer my pretty." Rin bowed her farewell and hurried toward the alley, the forest, and Lord Sesshoumaru.

Night had fallen and in the forest the sliver of moon could not penetrate the dense foliage of the trees. All that time in a house and Rin's eyes were not adjusted to the dark. She walked along in the general direction she had come in but in the dark nothing looked as she remembered.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Sesshoumaru looked up at the stars overhead. A shooting star trailed across the sky and he thought of Rin. If she were here, she would be shouting for him to look and make a wish. A smile flickered at the corner of his mouth. Rin, why does that human girl follow me? Why do I let her? Brushing the thought aside he rose from the steaming pool and slipped back into his red and white kimono. He had noticed Rin's clothing was ridiculously too small for her now. Humans change so quickly.

In the clearing, Jaken was lazing by the fire but snapped to attention as Sesshoumaru approached. "All done with your bath my lord? " He queried needlessly. Sesshoumaru looked around the clearing. Rin was nowhere insight and her scent was weak.

"Where is Rin?" He asked the groveling demon.

"Rin, my lord?" Jaken repeated puzzled. "Oh, I do remember her saying something about kimono and wandering towards that town we passed." Jaken amended. "Foolish girl only thinking about clothes!" He spat.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "And you let her go alone?"

Jaken whipped his head back to face his master. "Ahhh….well, I will go fetch her now my lord." And tripping over his feet he hurried off towards the town.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The forest was dark and Jaken despised being sent to look after Rin. Really he would much rather spend time by the fire with his master discussing their plans for building a glorious kingdom. Not that Sesshoumaru ever felt inclined to discuss his plans with Jaken. But still Jaken waited each evening with the hopes of Sesshoumaru opening up to him. Now this night was to be wasted looking for the stupid human girl.

Up ahead Jaken spotted a lone figure coming towards him. Hmmm…usually he did not bother talking to humans but if it would save him sometime. Why not? He moved into the way of her path and stood in an obvious location so as not too surprise the person too much.

The woman wore a light colored kimono. She looked fairly young and pretty but seemed a bit lost. Indeed, what was she doing walking away from the town at a time like this?

Jaken cleared his throat. "Excuse me miss. Are you lost?" He asked politely trying to be as inoffensive looking as possible.

"Master Jaken?" responded a familiar voice.

Jaken jerked his head up and was looking into Rin's large brown eyes.

"Rin?? Is that you?!?" He was flabbergasted "to think not a moment ago I mistook you for a pretty girl of the town." he mumbled.

"You think I look pretty?" Rin asked happiness bubbling through into her voice.

"No, never mind. Let's go. Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting."

Rin's heat skipped a beat. If Master Jaken found her pretty perhaps there was a chance that Lord Sesshoumaru might too. She tried to force down her excitement. It was still a long shot. Master Jaken was soon back to his old grumpy self and gruffly ordered her to follow him.

Rin fairly floated back towards the camp. Ignoring all of Master Jaken's bitter grumbling as she walked. Her mind saw only her Lord. His perfect pale skin and golden eyes, the silvery hair that flowed about him like a moonlit river, the strong toned muscles of his chest peaking out from his parted gi. Rin gasped at the image and slapped her reddening cheeks. Where did that thought come from? She must not imagine her Lord in that manner. He would be furious.

"Rin! Why are you hitting your face you foolish girl?" Jaken's irritated voice cut through her thoughts. "Did you adle your brain while searching for new clothes?"

"Sorry, Master Jaken." Rin replied gaining her composure. She could see the light of the fire dancing across the trees up ahead. Soon she would see him. What would he think? What would he say? Probably nothing. That old woman just got my hopes up. I need to calm down.

Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She let the evening air fill her lungs then slowly released it and allowed some of the tension to dissipate. A bit calmer, she stepped into the clearing.

"My Lord, I have returned with the girl." Jaken stated magnanimously. Rin tried to act normal and concentrated on placing one foot in front of the other as she neared the fire and Lord Sesshoumaru. After a moment, he looked up. His eyes slowly trailed up from Rin's bare feet to her glossy combed hair. Rin felt her face heat up again.

"You neglected to find shoes." Sesshoumaru stated as his eyes traveled back to Rin's feet and the toes peeking out from under her kimono.

"ahh…yes, Lord Sesshoumaru. I could not find any." Rin mumbled hanging her head. Silly old woman, my Lord could never be moved by something as simple as a kimono. All he sees are my flaws. How could I allow myself to be so easily duped? Rin sighed and looked up. A small gasp escaped her lips, Lord Sesshoumaru was standing only inches from her. How could she not have heard him come so close. She held her breath and dared a glance into his eyes, expressionless as always.

Then his hand reached out towards her arm; Rin stood frozen. He gathered a bit of her kimono sleeve in his hand.

"It is a good kimono," He stated as he allowed the fabric to slip though his fingers. "It suits you." With that he walked away. Rin's heart glowed. It suits me!?! Did he just say that? Perhaps the old woman is not so silly after all.

Sesshoumaru returned to his seat by the fire. He did not look at Rin again but felt her move to the fire and take a seat near him. The kimono did suit her. Yellow a color that is bright and cheerful. The hem covered in flowers like the ones Rin loved to gather. He glanced at her as she hummed softly her long silken hair glowing in the firelight. This afternoon she was a disheveled little girl and by evening a young woman. Indeed, humans do change quickly.

End~

* * *

*:-- --:*:-- :*:-- --:*:-- --:*:-- --:*:-- :*:-- --:*:-- --:*:-- --:*:-- :*:-- --:*:--

Gyabo! Ｏ(≧3≦)Ｏ My first Inyuasha fic complete!! This idea came to me suddenly and I started to write. Later I considered writing more but I can never finish long stories. I also drew a picture based on this idea. It is not a actual scene in this fic but based on musings center around this story. Check it out at deviant art under the artist name koharu-pyon~. Thanks for reading. Please review. よろしくぅ(^o^)/


End file.
